


Josh Gives You A Ride Home

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Stalker Josh, Yandere, Yandere Josh, male reader - Freeform, pre-game, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Hey dude, I'm new to your blog and I've been dying for some Josh Washington x male reader stuff, all I've found was x female reader, and as a transguy... reading them was very uncomfortable, but there isn't much I can do :\ uhh, is it okay to request a drabble where Josh is stalking reader after school? He's possessive and wants to ask him out? Maybe it's raining and he drives him home soaking wet, and reader invites him inside for something hot to drink? It's not very dark, I know. I'm sorry!"





	1. Chapter 1

Josh Washington is not your type. You know him, you share a class or two with him, and you’re friendly too him, but that’s it. He always sits by you, tries to talk, and to get your attention. He’s nice enough, really he is, but there’s something about him that’s always rubbed you the wrong way. He’s a lot, and so is his friend Chris. They’re both just...not the type of people you enjoy hanging out with.

 

So as much as your polite, and talk when you actually have to, it’s been relatively easy for you to avoid Josh outside of classes.

 

“Hey _____,” 

  
You’re lucky that the bell rings, just as the Washington is trying to get your attention, you can pretend you don’t hear his attempts at conversation and dash out the door and towards your locker. It’s raining pretty hard, unsurprising to you. 

 

Your car is all set in the parking lot, and as long as you can make it to the vehicle without getting totally soaked you’ll have a good day. 

 

But having a good day just doesn’t seem to be in the cards for you. Although you manage to get out to your car in relatively one dry piece, your car doesn’t want to start. There’s no way in hell you’re walking home in this rain either.

 

“Ughhh…”   
  
You slam your head down into the steering wheel, unbothered by the long honk it lets out in response. It fits your mood after all, you want to scream too. 

 

“____?”

 

The sudden appearance of Josh doesn’t only startle you, but causes you to jump, smashing your head into the ceiling of your car. 

 

“Ow, fuck!”

  
“Shit-I’m sorry...I just saw you sitting there and-Car trouble?”

  
“Yeah Josh, car trouble.” 

 

Shit. He winces at your harsh tone, and it makes you feel better.    
  
“Sorry, I’m sorry.” 

  
Really, there’s no reason for you to be so mean, especially since he’s getting soaked having come out to check on you and your car. 

  
“I could give you a ride, I mean, if you need one, if you don’t think it’s going to start.”

 

You’ve never actually been happier to see Josh before. This is the best way this could have gone actually. 

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind actually? A ride would be great...I really don’t wanna walk home in this mess.”

 

“No problem man!” 

 

A wet hand comes to pat you on the back as you get out of your car, locking it, before following Josh along to his. 

 

“You live on Arlington Street, right?”

  
“Yeah, seriously, thanks again Josh.”

-

 

The ride home in Josh’s car is surprisingly nice. He tells a couple of jokes that actually make you laugh, and you realize that without Chris’ company, Josh is someone you could actually find yourself tolerating. 

 

It doesn’t hit you until after you’ve been dropped off at home, and gone inside though. You’ve never told Josh where you live before, and he doesn’t live anywhere near you. How the hell did he know what street you live on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh man I'm so into Josh Washington (I just rlly love Rami Malek tbh) and that short fic you wrote was so good!!! Would it be okay to ask if you could add/write more? I'm totally down for it getting darker (I'm not the original anon btw) also I totally love your blog!!! (P.S. I haven't seen BtD and I have no idea who Strade is but that "you're doing so good buddy!" murder scene you wrote reminds me SO MUCH of Trager from Outlast and it's def a 10/10 from me)"

The first thing you do after the realization is call your best friend Ashley. She’s able to calm you down, thankfully, after all she’s okay friends with Josh and Chris, and explains that it’s not all that weird. In all likelihood she’d probably mentioned where you lived once or twice, and Josh just remembered, according to her he’s good at remembering little details like that. 

 

Thanks to her you’re able to spend the rest of the day in relative ease. You call someone to tow your car from the school parking lot toy our house until you can bother to get it looked like, do homework, and relax. A part of the time there’s a nagging guilt in the back of your mind.

 

From here on out you have to be nicer to Josh. After all he helped you today, even though he was under no obligation too, and for free. 

 

-

 

You wake early the next morning wanting to prepare for the obnoxiously tedious, but totally doable walk to school. However when you open the door to leave you’re met face to face with Josh Washington. He looks equally surprised to see you, even though it’s obviously your house, and he looks to be mid knock. 

 

Transfering your hanging poptart from your mouth to your hand, you finally ask, 

 

“Josh? What are you doing here?”

 

He looks like he’s been caught doing something he’s not supposed to, eyes looking everywhere but you, and you have to admit, in a weird way, it’s cute. 

 

“I just thought...if you couldn’t drive your car home yesterday, you probably didn’t have a ride to school today so...I thought I’d give you a ride?”

 

Oh. 

 

Yeah, he’s much more thoughtful than you had originally thought. You really do have to be nicer to him from now on. 

 

“That’s really sweet Josh.”

 

He seems to perk up entirely at your words. 

 

-

 

Your cars been in the shop a whole week now. Meaning that you’ve been going to and from school with Josh for a whole week. 

 

Despite what you may have originally thought about him, you’ve actually found yourself growing closer to him, and liking him. Hell, you’d even go as far as to call the two of you friends. 

 

Still, aside from the rides, and the couple of classes the two of you share with one another you hadn’t actually seen eachother often, or really outside of school at all. 

 

That’s why it’s kind of surprising to you when Josh stops you before you get out of his car this time. 

 

“Hey, ____?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Would you want to like...see a movie with me this weekend?”

 

Does he mean like a date? Or just as friends? 

 

Really, you aren’t sure, but...you don’t think you’d mind if it was a date. 

 

Grinning, you decide to take the initiative,

 

“Sure...It’s a date!”

 

Not giving him time to react to your comment, or be forced to deal with your own humiliation, you practically bolt out of the car and up the steps to the home. 

 

You’re still grinning, feeling bubbly and happy from the daring action and the butterflies in your stomach. You notice the light on the phone blinking, and with a sigh, let go of your happiness to check the message left behind on the voice mail. 

 

It’s from the mechanic. 

 

You don’t care to listen to the full thing after you hear it will take even longer for them to fix it, you delete the message, and move on. 

 

However that just means you missed the part when the repairman mentions it looks like someone specifically sabotaged your car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
